Holger (AFL)
Holger (ホルガー Horugā) is a bachelor in Story of World II: A Flowery Life. He works as a sculptor and owns a construction design shop. Holger will give the player a tutorial on how to use the construction studio that is attached to their house. After he moves in, Holger will sell basic construction materials and blueprints at his shop. The player can get blueprints and material from him to build structures for their farm as well as the entire town. The rival for Holger is Kyra, who will compete for his affection. If the main character has at least 10,000 SP for both Holger and Kyra but chooses not to marry either, their marriage will occur. When the player first went to the Blueprint Shop in Baumgarten, they can only meet his Christian there. His younger brother said that Holger has gone away to research at their parents' place. To make Holger back, the player must unlock the Cooking Channel (which will become available upon befriending both Kyra and Paola at 2 Symbols), cook at least 14 recipes, then dig 10 items in the mine. After he appears, the player can begin interacting with him. The player must first give Holger gifts to increase his affection. By improving Holger's relationship, the player is able to see his Symbol Events. When he reaches 2.5 Symbols, the player can confess her love for Holger give him a ring, and from this point on - they are sworn as sweethearts. Keep raising his symbol points until the player able to propose to him using Flower Jewel. That item will be available at the Accessory Store inside Mall of Bayern. If Holger has 6 Symbols (60.000 SP), he will accept it. Players can check how far along they are with a villager by going into the bookshelf inside their house at any time. Before he is married, Holger lives with his younger brother at HD Blueprint Office where he works. He spends her days working in the shop, though he goes to Chocolatier enjoying a lunch. On Thursdays, his day off, he hangs out at Donau Apartment and go to Per's House. He will linger outside in nice weather, but hurry to his destination on days with bad weather (Rainy, Stormy, or Blizzard). After the player marries Holger, he will move into the player's home. He will continue to work at the blueprint office. On Thursdays, he prefers to walk around house area. After Holger marries Kyra, she will move her belongings to the blueprint office and live with him. Holger keeps the same schedule as he did before marriage. Once he is married, regardless to whom, Holger stays inside on days with bad weather. 1st Symbol Event *Per's House *19:30 to 21:00 *Not Thursday or Sunday *Sunny weather *Holger has 10,000 SP or more *Maya has 1000 SP or more Inside the house, Maya is asking Holger to tell his travel stories to her. He doesn't feel like it, but she keeps pestering him. They notice the player is standing there, so Maya asks what's up. Choice 1: Join in. Result: +1500 SP with Holger, +500 SP with Maya Maya is happy there's now another person to play with, so Nadi concedes to her request. The player and Maya sit back and listen to a story from Holger about his work at a blueprint office. He will even look for a picture of it for Maya and when realising the player has vanished, she and Holger search the room. After she leaves, Holger isn't exactly sure what the player is trying to do. We all gather downstairs at the front desk. Maya has to help with the inn, but she'd like to play with the two of them another time. After she leaves, Holger reminds the player that he just did it because of some free time; he is not typically friendly towards children. Holger wouldn't play with us either unless he didn't have anything else to do. Choice 2: Don't join in. Result: -1000 SP with Holger, -500 SP with Maya Holger figures that he has nothing better to do. He suggests Maya to hang out with the player instead, and then returns to his room. Maya expects that if she hears more of his stories, she might be able to get to know him better. ---- 2nd Symbol Event *Walk from Rosenburg Village to Engelstein Fields *8:00 to 11:00 *Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, or Friday *Sunny weather *Holger has 20,000 SP or more *You have seen Holger's 1st Symbol Event Holger explains that he received a request to design a building. Instead of what Holger normally designs, Holger wants to make this one as close to natural as he can. Holger figured he could get inspired by coming here to look at the scenery, but is not really sure what natural could be. Choice 1: Speak with organized knowledge. Result: +2000 SP with Holger Holger said he wanted your feelings on the matter, as he wasn't requesting specific things. Based on your response, perhaps he didn't explain it very well. He asks that the player let him know if one have any other ideas. Choice 2: Convey your thoughts. Result: +2000 SP with Holger The player's ideas would make for a harmonious design. He thinks for a little bit, and suddenly becomes inspired. Holger needs to finalise the design, so he is going home to work on the blueprint. Before Holger walks away, he admits that because the player is an idol, they come in contact with vast world. Holger thanks the player and is glad that he ran into them today. ---- Sub Event: Ring Confession The player must give Holger a Ring to see the rest of his symbol events. The acceptance of a Ring is on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Holger must have 25,000 SP (2.5 Symbols) or more. ---- 3rd Symbol Event *Walk into Privaria Mountain fields *10:00 to 14:00 *Thursday *Sunny weather *Holger has 30,000 SP or more *You have seen both Holger's Symbol Event and Ring Confession Holger will greet the player as one walks down the path. As the player gets closer, she is confronted with a pack of wild dogs! Holger tells the player not to worry, as they are not dangerous. They were hungry so he has brought them a little bit of food, and has become close to them. The player has two choices to reply. Choice 1: Let's play with them! Result: +3000 SP with Holger The dogs leave, and Holger remorses how they're always moving around so it has been a long time since he did something like that. It's good to get some excersise once in a while. Choice 2: I'm scared! Take them away! Result: -3000 SP Holger tells the player that these dogs are not naughty, and he didn't realise she was that kind of person. He and those dogs leave the player behind. ---- 4th Symbol Event Requirements: Go to bed at 20:00 on any day of the week, as long as the weather is sunny. Holger has 40.000 SP (4 Symbols) or more, and you are going steady with him. Upon waking up in the morning, Holger will stop by the player's house, asking that she could go on a date with him. If the player accepts, he will ask her to go to Engel Stein Fields at 16:00. Standing Holger up for the date or declining his request will result in losing 4000 SP. As the player arrives right on time, she is greeted by Holger, then suggest they sit down for a meal. Holger will ask if the player likes the nature of park, and answering positively will earn +5000 SP with Holger. At the end, they will go home. The wedding will take place at the gym inside Primrose Private School one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Headmaster Ulrich. will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. The children obtained from marrying Holger will have a clumsy yet energetic personality. They wil have light brown hair and light brown eyes. The boy child has short hair while the girl child has short hair. His child looks will be the same as Alen, but with different personalities. Plus their hair color is a lighter shade of Angela's. 1st Rival Event *Primrose Private Academy *10:00 to 13:00 *Not Saturday or Sunday *Sunny weather *Holger (Girl Player)/Kyra (Boy Player) has 10,000 SP (1 Symbols) OR the player is married Kyra walks in to deliver some food to the headmaster and offers to walk back to the inn with Holger, Kyra delivers the food and asks Holger to walk back with her but Holger says he wants to stay longer; Kyra says ok and tells him to be back by diner time. ---- 2nd Rival Event *Rainbow Eatery, Kyra's room *16:00 to 17:00 *Not Thursday *Sunny weather *Holger (Girl Player)/Kyra (Boy Player) has 20,000 SP (2 Symbols) OR the player is married Kyra is delivering lunch to Holger on the house because he didn't order anything, Kyra will then ask why he has been staying at the town for so long, Holger will say what and Kyra will apologise saying she wasn't supposed to ask that and then leave. ---- 3rd Rival Event *Rainbow Eatery *16:00 to 17:00 *Not Thursday *Sunny weather *Holger (Girl Player)/Kyra (Boy Player) has 30,000 SP (3 Symbols) OR the player is married Kyra brings Holger a snack saying her dad always wants him fed, Holger thanks Kyra and is happy to see her saying they can't talk at the town, Kyra then says she must be boring to talk to, Holger then says she's not boring and that he loves talking to her; Kyra freaks out and says she needs to go upstairs and leaves. ---- 4th Rival Event *HD Entertainment Office *10:00 to 14:00 *Not Thursday *Sunny weather *Holger (Girl Player)/Kyra (Boy Player) has 40,000 SP (4 Symbols) OR the player is married Kyra has brought Holger a cake as a present. Holger coldly says that he doesn't want anything that Kyra has baked. With her plan backfiring, she pulls out a Flower Jewel instead. Holger doesn't seem to want to accept Kyra's Flower Jewel, and she becomes upset. Holger then pulls a Flower Jewel out of his pocket; it's the man that's supposed to propose to the girl! Kyra says that she will cook for both of them forever. Kyra seems excited to eat all of Holger's food forever, and happily accepts. One week after viewing Holger and Kyra's 4th Rival Event, they will celebrate their wedding ceremony. The player will receive a call from either Holger and Kyra, then he/she is prompted into the school auditorium at Primrose Private School to watch their wedding. All the player does is to sit and watch as a guest. After the wedding ceremony is over, players will be taken back into their house. Two weeks after Holger and Kyra already married, they will have a daugther named Jena. Category:Flower Series characters Category:Flower Series Bachelors